Sasuke Birthday OneShot
by ImaginatexCreate
Summary: A cheesy old one shot I found and decided to post. Be kind, I was like twelve. -.-


_**A/N: This is something I wrote when I was younger. I decided to go over and revise it a little. It's terribly unrealistic and cheesey, but I thought I'd post it just in case anyone's into that stuff. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

Sasuke awoke with a grinning Karin looking over him. He looked around. The sun was barely rising. What the heck did this crazy lady think she was _doing?_ He sighed.

That had definitely been the _worst_ night sleep he had had in a while. The land around the Sound village was very uncomfortable. He turned his attention back to the still grinning Karin. He sighed. "_What?_"

The red head smiled sweetly in return. "Good moooorrrnnniiinnnggg Sasuke-kun!" She sang out. Sasuke sighed. What a nuisance she was. He could barely keep himself from getting rid of her. Now, though, was not the time.

"You... Don't get so close." He warned, sliding to the side slightly.

Karin pouted. "But... Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stood swiftly and left a confused, crouching Karin behind as he walked away. He looked up at the brightening sky. Something seemed different about this day. What was it, though...? He couldn't put his finger on it. It was like any other day.

The sky was up, the ground was down, Karin was still a fangirl. Nothing different.

"Sasuke." A voice said behind him. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know that it was Suigetsu, but he glanced back anyways. "Suigetsu." He answered, staring blankly back up at the sky. "What is today? Why does it feel... Different?" Suigetsu grinned.

"Heh, Sasuke. Have you forgotten... Your own birthday?"

Sasuke continued looking up as the sun fully rose. "Hm. So that's what it is...? My birthday." He was 17 now. It took him a few minutes to remember that. Where had the time gone?

He looked emotionlessly in front of him, but a hint of sadness crept into the black hole he once called a heart, and his mind began to drift. Did he actually... _Miss_ his friends? No, of course not.

They were nothing but distractions. He had told them so himself..

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu. "Suigetsu. Don't talk about this. Don't let Karin know it's my-"

"BIRTHDAY!" Karin squealed happily. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. _'Shit' _

"Saaasuke-kun!" Karin sang again as she ran up. "Why didn't you _tell _me it was your birthday! We have to have a HUGE birthday party for leader-sama!" Sasuke looked at her. "No. No parties. We have work to do."

But Karin's mind was made up. She danced happily away to make 'preparations.'

Naruto sat quietly in his room staring at the picture of the _old_ team seven. Kakashi-sensai, himself, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke.

He sighed. _Damn you Sasuke._

Today Sasuke turned 17. And who did he have to spend it with? Why couldn't he be _here_? Why couldn't he be there to not enjoy the party they would've thrown him?

But he secretly would have. Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know that he would have liked them caring enough to do it, though he'd never come close to admitting it.

Why why why why _why_? So many questions raced through the blonde's head, but they all had the same answer.

_Itachi._

That bastard was the reason for Naruto's pain, suffering, and hard work. Sakura's, too. Not to mention Kakashi's. Hell, it affected all of the rookie 9. Even Team Guy.

Naruto had almost grown to hate Itachi himself. He'd kill him if if Sasuke wasn't going to do it.

But, then again, if Sasuke wasn't going to do it, he'd still be there. Or would he? Naruto's heart ached. Not in a 'I miss my lover' sort of way, but more as 'I miss my brother.' Naruto finally knew what Sasuke meant.

_You don't know what it's like to lose people special to you. You've been alone all your life._

Naruto finally understood. He had lost his rival, brother; his _best friend_. There was a knock at his door that broke him from his trance. Sakura entered. "Naruto? You were suppose to be at-" One look at the picture, and the memories she worked so hard to push away rushed back to her, and the pink haired beauty broke out in tears.

Karin grinned as she danced around the Sound Village, rounding up random people for Sasuke's party. She had rented out a hotel. The female manager quickly agreed after seeing Sasuke's handsome face.

Karin ran around getting decorations, food, and such, while her teammates followed along dully. After a while, the convinced her to stop for lunch.

"Saaasuke-kun. Are you excited for you party?"

"Saaaasuke-Kun!" Suigetsu mimicked. Karin growled dangerously. "Suigetsu! You're such a pig!" She nagged. "I don't know why my Sasuke-kun picked you to come along."

"Heh, I can say the same about YOU!" Suigetsu shot back. The two continued to bicker and throw things. The situation was becoming messy when finally, "Knock it off." Sasuke said cooly.

Karin pouted. "But he started it Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu just chuckled. "Heh, there you go again, always bossing us around." Jugo stayed quiet; wise choice. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, really. He was having flashbacks. He tried to shake them away. The memories of him and Naruto battling Zabuza together. When they took on Gaara. The battle at the waterfall, before Sasuke left…

"You know," He said. "When two people argue like you two do, it means they like each other." "EW! Like _him?_" Karin asked. She made a face. "No way in hell! I only have eyes for _you _Sasuke-kun!" She insisted. Suigetsu chuckled. "Heh, you know you like me Karin! Come on, let's hook up! You _know _you want to."

Karin growled. "OI! You make me so mad!" Bam! Suigetsu began cowered and held his head, trying to stop the swelling bump that was growing form Karin's fist. "Oi, Karin! I was only joking!" Sasuke sighed. He should've known better. That just started a whole new argument.

He went back to eating his ramen. He sighed. _Ramen was that annoying idiot's favorite food..._ What was wrong with him! He shouldn't've been thinking about Naruto, or anyone for that matter! He'd spent 4 birthdays gone already, so why was this happening now?

Sasuke sneezed unexpectedly. "Sasuke-kun!" Karin exlaimed. "Somone's talking about you!"

"N-naruto..." Sakura said as the two sat down for ramen. Naruto stared blankly down at his bowl. "Hm?"

"He's been gone for about 5 years now."

Naruto nodded in reply. Five years without his best friend; five years of his promise to Sakura being unfulfilled.

"This day hasn't bothered you before. Why now?" She asked softly, regarding is curiously. Naruto shrugged. "I... I'm not sure Sakura-chan." He said in reply. "It's just..."

He sighed. "I honestly don't know." The blonde stood, pushing his ramen away. "But today is the day." He declared. Sakura looked at him confused, a look that urged him to go on. Naruto grinned down at her. "I'm going to see him today! I don't care if I bring him back or not. Not now. I'm going to go find him." Sakura stared at the boys determined face and felt her stomach do a back flip.

_Naruto..._

She stood. "I'm coming too, then." She said. Naruto stared at her a second, then nodded.

"Let's go then." Sakura insisted. "He's been sighted around the Sound Village. Or so I heard."

Naruto and Sakura stood, staring at each other. Finally, they both nodded and headed out.

Music blared from the stereos set up in the lounge of the hotel. The floor was filled with dancers, the snack table crowded. All total strangers here for Sasuke's birthday. Many fangirls filled the empty table with gifts. Sasuke sighed, unfulfilled. He didn't want this birthday party. He'd rather be back in Konaha then do this.

Of course he would. He'd never admit it out loud, or even in his own head, but he missed it. He missed it all. 'Sttupid attachments are only distractions.' He reminded himself.

And boy was he distracted. He sat pissed off on the couch as fangirls filled around him. Karin growled. Stupid whores hogging _her_ Sasuke. What the hell? "Get away from my Sasuke-kun!" All the fangirls looked confused for a split second before Karin attacked.

Sasuke gave a very annoyed sigh. He went to the snack table and filled his plate. Not bad food. Mostly, he had let this whole thing go on so that Suigetsu and Karin could have some stress relief. He should've known someone would've pulled some smart-ass trick.

Suigetsu decided to make a scene. "ATTENTION!" He shouted and the music halted. "It's time to sing to the birthday boy!" There was a cheer and Sasuke wanted to kill Suigetsu. But he kept his cool look. "And a one and a two-" "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sasuke! Happy birthday to you!" Sasuke sighed and stared blankly at the candles that were shoved in his face. Yea, he wasn't gonna blow them out.

The people only knew his name because of the banner. They were there to party. No one would die if the candles weren't blown out by him. Sasuke walked away back to the couch and every shouted happily for cake. Karin pouted; she was so under-appreaciated by Sasuke! What more could she do?

The redhead was about to make a scene when the doors opened. Everyone instinctively turned to look. Two teens walked in, their faces shielded by their hoods.

They walked straight to Sasuke. The room had become eerily silent. "Sasuke." the taller figure said. Sasuke looked up confused. "Yea…"

The two figures pulled off their hoods. Revealing none other than a grinning Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke stared up, completely confused now. "Naruto? Sakura?" He said. His expression turned cool again. "I'm not going back." He insisted. Naruto began to frown, but stopped. "I don't care." The boy standing in front of Sasuke was no longer a boy at all, but a young man. He had lost his baby fat and was now the raven haired boy's height, and obviously more muscular. His blue eyes still shone with determination.

But he... didn't care? Since when? Hadn't the dobe spent the past years searching for him?

"At least, not this time." Naruto grinned as Sasuke stood, confused.

"It's your birthday. And we" He motioned to Sakura. "Wanted to be here for it, since we forgot the past five years." Naruto, always the joker.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, who stared back at him with glossy eyes. He blinked. She wasn't the small, annoying girl she had been five years ago. No. She was taller, visibly stronger, and curvier. But it wasn't all that that made her somehow… different.

He couldn't help but stare, but Sakura neither turned, nor blushed. "Sasuke..." She said, almost in a whisper. Sasuke's stomach fluttered. What the hell? This was Sakura he was talking to. He shouldn't feel like this. Suddenly, he felt a sting on his cheek. He touched it.

Did she really just slap him? "You jerk." She whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He let her. It'd probably be the last time he'd let his guard down. Last time he'd let her hug him.

Naruto grinned and put his hand out for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke took it firmly. "Today is your day. But next time we meet, it's going to be all business. And you're getting your ass back in Konoha. Even if I have to drag you by your duck ass." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Karin glared jealously at the pink haired girl as she danced with HER Sasuke-Kun. Suigetsu laughed. "Haha, you got rejected." BAM!


End file.
